


Reflexio

by Anakha



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakha/pseuds/Anakha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two who have lost so much and have everything to lose meet. Reflections of each other, one distorted by misery and loneliness, the other worn from years of hiding and a bleak future. A chance meeting, and the turmoil and healing that follows.</p>
<p><b>reflexio:</b> <i>f</i> (Latin, third declension)<br/>1. turning away or back<br/>2. reflection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexio

**Author's Note:**

> So. This work contains some long RP history and a massive theory on who Majora and Fierce Deity is. Know this going into all of this. You'll see where this goes.

Rain.

She remembers rain well.

It washes away everything, brings forth new life. The blood-stained past is taken in its wake, and plants begin to sprout. A much-needed respite from the destruction that had plagued the land for so long, and much different than what fell before. The release of tension throughout the land is palpable. People step out of houses and stare at the sky. It’s as if everyone can feel it, can hear the gentle music drifting through the air, magic laced between notes.

But when she opens her eyes, standing there in the ruins of the castle Ganondorf built, she can’t help but feel it is a hollow victory. There is much rebuilding, and many were lost. Too many. And she is alone in her burden. The Sages had done enough. _Sacrificed_ enough. The waters would thaw and the Zora would emerge. The Kokiri would brave the lands outside the forests. The Gorons would no longer quiver in fear. Bridges would be mended with the Gerudo.

But the one she shared so much with would not be here, and she would have to lead an entire kingdom alone.

~*~

Light.

Terrible, blinding, scathing light.

That is what she is. The sun in the desert, dancing across dunes and drying up the water, laughing at the misery as the poor creatures scamper across the hot sands seeking respite. But it rarely comes. The world trembles beneath her, and she enjoys it. She dances, chaos and destroyed lives in her wake as she laughs and shines without mercy. A trick here, a prank there, a bit of magic and stolen stories tucked into her pocket.

She remembers a time her light might have been gentler. It had been long ago. She bitterly wonders what the others like her would think of her now, the only one left standing and able to do anything. They are at her mercy—all eight of them, and the one who could truly stop her no longer making a sound. She likes that. The four who would hold back her fury sealed by the four who had earned their fates.

She dances.

She dances and she cries, even as she laughs.

The tears won’t stop, even as her cruel laughter and burning light scorches the very souls of Termina.

~*~

Ended.

It had all ended.

The burning light. The healing rain. Both had ended.

Both were left wondering…

Wondering…

Waiting…

“What do I do now?”


End file.
